This invention relates to apparatus for uniformly producing finely divided particles and uniformly distributing such finely divided particles in a liquid vehicle.
The invention herein constitutes an improvement to apparatus of the type disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,653,600 issued Apr. 4, 1972. Units of this type are regularly made in which the mixing vessels have capacities from 1/2 gallon to 150 gallons. These are enclosed units which operate under pressure and which rely upon pressure to move the processed product through the mill and to the outlet through a rotor separator which incorporates a filtering screen as part of the rotor separator construction. The combination of the dispersing media such as steel shot being used and the pressure generated within the mixing vessel cause the dispersing media to congregate within the area of the rotor separator and its attached screen which are usually positioned in close proximity to the outlet from the vessel. It is important to prevent screen clogging and thus continuing efforts are being made to reduce as much as possible the tendency of the dispersing media to congregate in the area of the screen on the rotor separator. Accordingly it has become appropriate to develop new and improved means to clear the screen area of the rotor separator and reduce the possibility of clogging the screen to make it possible for the processed product to pass more easily from the mixing vessel to the outlet from the mill.